Dímelo otra vez
by Mari Morson
Summary: Cuando por fin me había atrevido a decirte cuánto te amaba tuvimos un brutal accidente y luego de pensar que te perdería para siempre abriste los ojos y no te acordaste más de mi. Ahora lucho por conquistar tu corazón como una vez tú lo hiciste por mi y no voy a descansar hasta que me lo digas otra vez. Te amo Shizuru Fujino.-
1. Chapter 1

- abriste por fin los ojos – dijo una peli cobalto luego de ver como su mejor amiga cobraba conciencia luego de estar 2 meses en estado de coma.

- disculpa…pero…quién eres tú? – preguntó la mujer de los ojos rubí, quien algo nerviosa miraba a la muchacha que durante años había sido la dueña de su corazón.

_Todo había ocurrido unos meses antes, cuando Shizuru aún me hacía clases para poder pasar el año. Había sido el mejor verano de mi vida, es una lástima que lo hubiese comprendido demasiado tarde._

_oOo_

_Tenía que estar en clases todo el verano, presentar un examen por cada asignatura y de tal manera no reprobaría el año, hasta ahí todo me parecía ciertamente fácil, pero sinceramente ¿Quién iba a ser lo suficientemente paciente como para enseñarme algo que no había aprendido en casi un año entero? Hasta este último tiempo mis únicas metas eran saber la verdad sobre mi madre, y sobre estudios prácticamente no tenia idea. Iba deambulando por los pasillos de Fukka cuando llegué hasta mi habitación. Mai estaba preparando sus cosas para irse de vacaciones junto a su padre y Takumi, por lo que no podía pedirle ayuda a ella. Me senté en la cama algo desganada mientras ella se acercaba a preguntarme qué me ocurría, como era de costumbre._

**_-_** Natsuki, qué ocurre? – preguntó la colorina – te fue mal? – se acercaba para mirar la tristeza con la que su amiga miraba el horizonte

- tengo que quedarme en clases de verano y rendir unos exámenes, sino voy a reprobar – explicaba Natsuki con molestia – a quién rayos se le ocurre algo así?

- lo mismo me pregunto yo ¿a quién se le ocurre faltar todo el año y pretender que no va a reprobar? – la miraba incrédula

- bueno! Yo pensé que no sería tan terrible! – decía haciendo una rabieta de niña pequeña – además no quiero ir a esas estúpidas clases, no voy a entender nada y además… - siendo interrumpida por su amiga

- y por qué no le pides ayuda a Fujino-san? – preguntó la colorina – ella es tu amiga y no creo que tenga problemas…es verdad…se graduó y probablemente se vaya de Fukka pero eso será hasta que comiencen las clases, puede ayudarte en el verano…

- no…no quiero pedirle ayuda a ella – decía Natsuki algo nerviosa.

_Desde acabo el carnaval de las Himes, con Shizuru nos habíamos visto dos veces, en el karaoke donde Mai había hecho un maratón de canciones y después en una junta entre todos, sin embargo mi exceso acercamiento con Nao y la incomodidad de nuestra conversación había hecho que ella no me volviera a llamar, no volviera a querer saber de mi. Se que estaba en la sala del centro de alumnos como siempre, posiblemente ayudando a Yukino a que todo estuviera en orden, pero algo me impedía ir y pedirle ayuda, no quería molestarla, pues lo más probable es que estuviera ocupada en sus asuntos que eran mucho más importantes que yo._

- vamos! Shizuru estaría feliz de ayudarte – insistió Mai – y además si no se lo pides tú se lo voy a pedir yo! – dijo molesta – debes hacerte responsable de tu educación, Natsuki! – la comenzó a reprender – vas a dejar esa manera tan tuya de ser y tomarás las riendas de tu vida – a lo que la peli cobalto la miraba callada con rostro de circunstancia

- si, mamá – dijo Natsuki levantándose molesta

- a dónde crees que vas?! No he terminado contigo! – decía Mai indignada

- iré a buscar a Shizuru - dijo Natsuki mirándola con miedo

- ahhh, muy bien – sonrió Mai aparentando que nada había pasado – te espero para la cena

- sí, Mai – dijo Natsuki saliendo de la habitación.

_Y comencé a caminar con miedo hacia el centro estudiantil. Me conocía de memoria el lugar, siempre iba cuando necesitaba usar el notebook de Shizuru, sin embargo solía entrar por la ventana. No es la manera más ortodoxa de entrar a un lugar al cual no tienes permitida la entrada pero nada más se podía hacer. El centro de Fukka estaba prácticamente vacío, quedaban muy pocas personas y aún así yo me preguntaba por qué razón Shizuru no volvía a su casa, quiero decir, supongo que en Kyoto la vida era mucho más entretenida que en este lugar, me pregunto cómo se llevaba con sus padres, cuál era la relación que tenía con ellos, debido a que ahora que lo pienso mucho no se de ella ¿a quién engaño? No sé absolutamente nada sobre ella, y aún así la sigo considerando mi persona más especial._

La peli cobalto continuó caminando, subiendo escaleras, cruzando un campus hasta que por fin logró llegar al edificio donde se encontraba el centro estudiantil. Se quedó un par de minutos preguntándose si debía entrar o no, escuchó voces por lo que desistió sin embargo de sorpresa la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una muchacha de cabello castaño.

- Ku…Kuga-san… - susurró Yukino

- este…ehhh…está Shizuru dentro? – preguntó de manera torpe la peli cobalto

- está ocupada…pero no creo que le moleste que pases – le sonrió cortésmente – si me permite Kuga-san, que esté bien

- que estés bien…Yukino-san… - Natsuki tragó saliva, miró para todos lados como paranoica y procedió a entrar – Shi…Shizuru… - la joven quedó mirando a la peli ocre que estaba en el escritorio de siempre arreglando unos papeles.

- Ara ara…a qué debo esta sorpresa tan grata? – preguntó Shizuru sonriéndole gentilmente como siempre, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, mientras volvía su vista a los papeles que intentaba llenar.

- este… - Natsuki se agarraba un brazo algo incómoda mientras se acercaba – estás muy ocupada?

- para Natsuki siempre tengo tiempo – la volvió a mirar – pero qué pasa? Natsuki se metió en algún problema que me mira así? – preguntó de divertida manera

- no! – advirtió nerviosa la peli cobalto – este… - tosió un momento para afinar la voz – quisiera saber si…este…no te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta…a…a…a los jardines?

- Natsuki me está invitando a una cita? – y tras notar el leve sonrojo de Natsuki decidió callar, pues no quería incomodar a su interlocutora.

- yo…tengo que hablarte de algo y bueno…quería hacerlo pero…no precisamente aquí – explicó la oji verde.

- claro… - la joven comenzó a acomodar unos papeles y los dejó en unas carpetas, se levantó del asiento, tomó unas llaves y a medida que Natsuki la seguía, salieron de la oficina para comenzar a caminar.

_Ninguna decía algo, ella simplemente caminaba sonriendo como siempre, un par de chicas se acercaron para saludarla efusivamente y ella les devolvió cortésmente el saludo. Siempre me he preguntado como Shizuru tiene esa paciencia, yo no la tendría y mucho menos con chicas tan desagradables como ellas. Me preguntó qué me ocurría, pues miraba a esas chicas con molestia y le dije que sentía que no tenían vida, como para molestarla siempre, no sé si eso le agradó o molesto, penetrar la mirada de Shizuru no es fácil. Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos hasta el jardín, donde nos sentamos, ella me miró esperando que yo procediera, más mis múltiples suspiros le causaron gracia pues comenzó a reir._

_- _Debería creer que Natsuki me va a pedir matrimonio, por ese nervio con el que la siento? – preguntó Shizuru entretenida

- Shizuru! – gritó Natsuki sonrojada – claro que no…yo…yo no… - la miró incómoda y Shizuru bajó el rostro mientras miraba las flores

- lo sé…solo era una broma… - dijo Shizuru – al parecer de pésimo gusto… -

_Y sentí cierto pesar en esas palabras, su rostro no era como siempre, algo en ella había cambiado totalmente y me preguntaba qué debía hacer para que fuésemos las mismas amigas de siempre, más no tenía idea…_

- pues bien…verás…mi actual situación académica no es muy buena… - explicaba la peli cobalto

- Natsuki yo no puedo alterar tus calificaciones – dijo Shizuru antes de cualquier cosa

- no te quiero pedir eso! – dijo Natsuki sonrojada – quería pedirte si me podías ayudar a estudiar… - dijo mientras movía frenéticamente sus dedos – este…yo…yo sé que no gozas de todo el tiempo del mundo…pero… - la quedó mirando fijamente, haciendo que el corazón de Shizuru se encogiera ante tal propuesta.

- eso es lo que tenía tan aproblemada a mi Natsuki? – preguntó Shizuru

- sí…eso… - dijo Natsuki mirándola con temor

- claro que puedo – le sonrió – cuando Natsuki diga yo soy toda suya… - la quedó mirando fijamente

- este…pero si tienes que irte de vacaciones yo… - siendo interrumpida por la peli ocre

- pensaba ir donde mis padres, pero puedo decirles que cambié de planes – le sonrió – y con tal de pasar un tiempo con Natsuki antes de ir a la universidad, lo que sea

- muchas…muchas gracias, Shi…Shizuru – se levantó al mismo tiempo que su compañera hacía lo mismo

- Natsuki…tienes planes para ahora? – preguntó Shizuru

- es que…es que debo ir a cenar junto a Mai… - se excusó la peli cobalto

- comprendo…bueno…entonces…te espero mañana a las 3 en la biblioteca – le sonrió Shizuru para posteriormente despedirse.

_Mientras ocurría aquello nunca pensé las mil veces que posteriormente desearía nunca haberla dejado ir, aquella vez y las cientas que seguirían. Yo como siempre la miraba a lo lejos, preguntándome qué pasaba por su cabeza, y si estaba bien o mal ignorar lo que había ocurrido en el carnaval. ¿debía hablar con ella sobre aquello o simplemente fingir demencia como siempre lo había hecho? En ese momento solo me pregunté mil veces si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, si ella debía continuar siendo su amiga, cuál era la realidad que ella vivía en Kyoto, qué era lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza. Si supuestamente ella estaba enamorada de mi…¿Por qué razón lo estaba cuando podía estar con la mujer que quisiera? Eran dudas que posiblemente me costaría una vida lograr entender._

La peli ocre se fue a su habitación, la cual estaba totalmente ordenada, se sentó en el escritorio y lo primero que hizo fue mirar la fotografía que guardaba en su cajón, en la cual salía ella junto a Natsuki.

_Solo eramos amigas, ella me lo había dicho incansablemente, y por más que lo hiciera yo era incapaz de hacerme a la idea. Desde aquel beso no había podido hacer otra cosa que pensar en ello, en cuántas veces quería abrazarte y no soltarte nunca, mas era imposible ahora…ahora y siempre pues este amor estaba prisionero dentro de mi corazón y por más que quisiera gritarlo, no podía hacer si tú no me lo permitías, debía estar eternamente oculto…aunque a estas alturas era rumor de pasillo, no podía mancillar la reputación de Natsuki con mis retorcidos sentimientos hacia ella. Cruel es el destino de haber hecho a mi Natsuki una mujer incapaz de amar a otra mujer, o peor aun, incapaz de amarme a mi como yo la amaba a ella. Solo le pedía a la vida que la protegiera, que la hiciera feliz y si podía contribuir en ello, aunque fuese muy poco, quería hacerlo, aunque fuese en un grado mínimo, quería lograrlo._

Dos amigas se encontraban cenando ramen, mientras una miraba de manera extrañada a la otra, pues se encontraba posiblemente en la luna, en la estrella hime pero definitivamente no estaba en aquella habitación.

- Natsuki no has probado mi ramen… - dijo Mai – es que acaso le falto algo? – preguntó preocupada

- no es el ramen… - dijo Natsuki mirando para otro lado

- qué ocurrió entonces? – preguntó Mai – es que acaso Fujino-san no tiene tiempo para ayudarte?

- sí…si tiene tiempo…mañana nos juntaremos a estudiar

- pero que buena noticia! – le sonrió – entonces por qué la cara de pescado? – preguntó Mai de manera graciosa

- Mai…có…cómo es cuando la gente ama? – preguntó con duda

- pero qué pregunta más ridícula – dijo Mai palmeándose la frente

- por qué? – preguntó Natsuki

- porque lo sabes! – explicó Mai

- pero cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Natsuki

- cómo sabes cuando tienes hambre? – le preguntó la colorina a la peli cobalto

- lo siento… - susurró ella

- bueno, aquí es lo mismo…y cuando ves a esa persona que te gusta es como si el estómago se apretara fuertemente y tuvieras convulsiones…

- qué horrible se debe sentir estar enamorada – dijo Natsuki

- no me digas que nunca te has enamorado! – Mai la miró de pie a cabeza

- no… - dijo ella mirando para todos lados

- es una estupidez…tal vez te rias – sonrió Mai – pero siempre pensé que amabas en secreto a Fujino-san – a lo que Natsuki se puso totalmente roja y se levantó de la mesa

- pero qué mierda dices?! – estaba totalmente indignada

- bueno..es que en el carnaval ambas murieron juntas…y bueno…no te enojes pero el otro día las chicas estaban hablando de ello…y me preguntaron si ustedes eran novias…como ambas no fueron a la última reunión y últimamente no andan juntas pensamos que algo había pasado… - explicaba la colorina

- pero qué estupideces dices! Solo somos amigas! Actuamos como amigas… - se defendía Natsuki

- bueno…si tú lo dices…pero era solo una duda…. – decía Mai – lo importante es que tú sepas que no es así, da igual lo que opine la gente…aunque Nao estará feliz… - sonrió

- Nao? Por qué Nao? – preguntó Natsuki

- no te hagas la tonta…como te mira…como actua…es obvio que le gustas… - la quedó mirando – tal vez podrían intentar algo…quiero decir…si me dices que no tienes nada con Shizuru, no habría problema…

_Claro que no había problema, yo estaba sola, pero realmente porque no quería estar con alguien, me era desagradable pensar en compartir mi vida con alguien que no fuera mi lencería. Sin embargo si Mai decía que Shizuru y yo no actuábamos como amigas, entonces ¿qué eramos? ¿Es que acaso yo me estaba engañando? Esa era la principal razón por la que muchas veces me cuestionaba mis sentimientos por ella, mas a nadie se lo había comentado. No porque no confiara en Mai sino porque Shizuru decía amarme…¿y yo la amaba? Claro que no, yo no sentía ese tipo de cosas que decían las personas cuando creían estar enamoradas, yo solo pensaba en que…da igual. _

_ oOo_

_Pasó el día, eran las 3 de la tarde cuando llegué a la biblioteca y ella ya se encontraba ahí. Me sonrió como de costumbre, se puso a explicarme un par cosas de matemáticas, yo hacia los ejercicios y ella me sonreía, con una mano apoyaba su cabeza y me miraba en silencio, cuando terminé el ejercicio la quedé mirando y me puse a hablarle de mi._

- Mai me dijo que Nao gusta de mi…. – y tras decir esto el silencio se hizo presente, al mismo tiempo que la peli ocre la quedaba mirando fijamente

- Ara ara…Natsuki es toda una casanovas… - susurró Shizuru mientras tomaba un lápiz y lo movía lentamente

- qué se hace en esas situaciones? – preguntó Natsuki

- bueno…eso depende de si te gusta o no – le sonrió Shizuru mientras bajaba el rostro – a Natsuki le gusta esa niña? – el miedo se apoderaba de ella, y deseaba que nadie lo notara pues debía ser cauta.

- creo que no está dentro de mis planes estar con alguien… - explicó Natsuki – pero de estar con alguien... – la miró sonrojada – me gustaría que fuera como tú… - palabras que de manera tierna como tortuosa comenzaban a resonar en la cabeza de la peli ocre.-

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de esta nueva historia de Mai Hime, comentarios, sugerencias y demases se agradecen._

_Yo tenía un fanfic llamado ¿Qué fue de ti, qué fue de mi, qué fue de nosotras?, este fanfic murió debido a que fue borrado y no tengo los archivos de respaldo. Si existiera alguien que por esas casualidades hermosas de la vida tenga en su poder la historia, le agradecería infinitamente que me contactara. Dejo mi pág de facebook "Mari Morson" para que vean las demás cosas que escribo, si es que les agrada._

_Saludos_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La peli ocre se calló al mismo tiempo que una atmosfera de tensión comenzaba a danzar por la biblioteca. La peli cobalto la quedó mirando sonrojada e intentó explicar de mejor manera lo que había intentado decir.

- qui…quiero decir…que tú eres una buena mujer… - explicó mientras desviaba el rostro – o sea…tú eres una…una persona que podría estar con quien quisiera – intentaba desviar el tema y se ponía roja. Hacia ademanes de manos sin embargo la peli ocre solo se limitaba a mirarla sin decir más.

- y Natsuki será quien determine si la candidata es buena o no para mi? – le sonrió mientras no dejaba de mirarla

- creo que quien escojas…será buena para ti, Shizuru… - susurró ella mientras volvía a su cuaderno.

Tocaron fuertemente la puerta de la habitación, era Nao quien miraba a Mai de brazos cruzados mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.

- dónde está? – preguntó directamente

- si te refieres a Natsuki, está estudiando…. – explicó Mai

- vamos! Por favor! Natsuki no estaría estudiando aunque la obligaran…además estamos de vacaciones! – dijo Nao

- no ella estuvo a punto de reprobar el año por culpa de su inasistencia, así que le pidió ayuda a Shizuru – explicaba tranquilamente la colorina – están en la biblioteca pero no la vayas a molestar, tiene que irle bien esta vez

- está bien… - dijo Nao algo molesta – podrías entregarle esto por favor – le pasó una carta – necesito hablar con ella

- tantas intrigas Nao…al parecer algo tramas – le levantó una ceja

- ridícula – la miró seriamente para posteriormente cerrar la puerta e irse.

Ambas jóvenes continuaban en la biblioteca cuando los bostezos de la peli cobalto se comenzaron a hacer presentes.

- podemos quedar hasta aquí – sonrió Shizuru – es normal que te canses…hace mucho tiempo no estudias…

- no! Este…yo… - Natsuki la miró nerviosa

- o si Natsuki quiere podemos ir a mi habitación a tomar té y continuar la clase – sonrió de manera coqueta

- sí, mejor… - y tras decir esto Shizuru la miró incrédula, pero al ver a su compañera que se levantaba del asiento, la comenzó a seguir.

_Nos dirigíamos a su habitación. Al entrar ella recogió unas 20 cartas que estaban en el piso, las comenzó a mirar una a una y posteriormente las dejó en el escritorio. Se fue hasta la pequeña cocina que tenía y me preguntó si quería comer algo. Un par de veces había comido comida hecha por Shizuru y la verdad es que cocinaba de maravilla. Ella se hizo un té mientras sonreía al notar que yo veía expectante las cartas que había dejado en el escritorio._

_- _Ara ara…Natsuki quiere revisar mi correspondencia? – preguntó Shizuru

- por qué tantas cartas? – preguntó Natsuki

- son cartas de niñas de Fukka…siempre llegan pero a final de año llegan más, y ahora que me voy han llegado muchas más… - explicaba la peli ocre - pero nada más

- y… - Natsuki desvió la mirada – alguna chica que valga la pena

- muchas…casi todas a decir verdad – sonrió – todas son agradables, pero no les gusto por lo que soy…es más, dudo que sepan quien realmente soy – explicaba la joven quien se sentaba en la mesa y ponía una taza de té y un plato de comida

- tú no vas a comer? – preguntó Natsuki

- la verdad de las cosas es que no tengo hambre – sonrió – no te cuestan mucho las matemáticas, es cuestión de práctica

- y a ti no te cuesta mucho cambiar de tema… - susurró Natsuki

- Natsuki me conoce muy bien – sonrió mientras bebía de su té

- tú no dejas que nadie te conozca – explicó la oji verde

- acaso a Natsuki le dan ganas de conocerme? – pregunto mientras continuaba bebiendo de su té

- si… - le sonrió – no lo sé, me gustaría conocer más acerca de tu vida…cuando te vayas a la universidad nos veremos poco, pienso que…deberíamos disfrutar de este tiempo…a…a parte de ayudarme a estudiar – le sonrió

- Ara ara…. – Shizuru quedó mirando fijamente a Natsuki – podríamos pedirle a la directora que te haga clases yo, así solo vas a dar los exámenes…

- harías eso por mi? – preguntó Natsuki

- eso y mucho más… - sonrió – de hecho… - la quedó mirando fijamente y posteriormente desvió su mirada para beber de su té

- y podría conocer a tu familia? – preguntó Natsuki sonriéndole

- a…a mi familia? – preguntó Shizuru – ara ara…Natsuki quiere pedir mi mano que quiere conocer a mi familia?

- no…solo quiero conocerla, me gustaría realmente poder hacerlo y si…puedes hablar con ella…realmente me harías feliz… - finalizó

- con tal de hacer feliz a Natsuki lo que sea – le sonrió y se levantó – si me disculpas, iré ahora mismo

- claro…yo volveré donde Mai…hoy se va así que tengo que despedirme…

- dile a Tokiha-san que le deseo buen viaje… - sonrió gentilmente la peli ocre como siempre – hablamos mañana

- bueno…- sonrió y se terminó por ir de la habitación de la peli ocre.

Al llegar a la habitación se encontró con la colorina quien estaba dispuesta para irse. Llevaba sus maletas en mano y sonreía a su amiga muy eufóricamente para finalmente despedirse.

_Me senté en la cama y vi que había una carta que era de Nao, me llamó la atención así que decidí leerla, sin embargo luego de que Mai se terminara por ir la puerta sonó. Decidí abrir y ahí estaba Nao, cruzada de brazos como siempre, mirándome con un rostro notoriamente molesto._

_- _por qué me has estado evitando? – preguntó molesta

- no te he estado evitando, Nao – dijo Natsuki mientras se rascaba la cabeza de manera torpe. Nao procedió a entrar y se sentó en la cama, mientras se limaba las uñas.

- Mai me dijo que le pediste ayuda a la mujer fatal para que te ayudara en los exámenes – dijo despectivamente

- Shi…Shizuru me…ella me ayudará a estudiar…ya sabes, tuvo las mejores calificaciones de su generación… - explicó Natsuki

- probablemente con cuantas personas tuvo que acostarse para conseguir eso – dijo de manera sarcástica la peli roja

- No digas esas cosas, Nao! – dijo Natsuki mirándola molesta – y bien…para qué viniste?

- solo quería preguntarte si querías ir conmigo a un evento que se hará en beneficio de mi madre… - la quedó mirando fijamente – además debo hablarte de algo muy importante, pero no específicamente hoy

- cu…cuando sería? – preguntó Natsuki – verás…es que me iré con Shizuru a…. – siendo interrumpida por la peli roja

- bueno si tienes tantos panoramas con la psicópata…está bien – se levantó indignada sin embargo Natsuki la agarró del brazo y miró seriamente

- claro que iré… - le sonrió – si es importante para ti yo estaré para apoyarte con tu madre… - la miró fijamente – yo sé lo importante que es para ti…

- no es necesario que lo hagas si no quieres – dijo Nao mirándola molesta

- vamos! No seas terca, te estoy diciendo que quiero acompañarte… - dijo la oji verde

- es en dos semanas… - dijo la joven mirándola fijamente – y…sería muy importante para mi que fueras…es en la tarde…viernes… - la abrazó fuertemente – de verdad quiero que vayas, Natsuki

- voy a estar ahí, Nao… - besó su frente y le sonrió – y deja de ser tan antipática – se puso a reir mientras continuaban abrazadas

- como quieres que te trate si sé que andas con Shizuru…y no entiendo para qué lo haces si ella anda con cada chica de Fukka como si fuese su profesión…

- de…de qué hablas? – preguntó Natsuki mirándola incómoda

- bueno…que todo el mundo sabe que Shizuru anda con todas sus fans…esas locas que andan detrás de ella…que su habitación es el motel de Fukka…esas cosas, esos rumores de pasillo que todo el mundo sabe que son verdad – explicaba mientras miraba su manicura – pero nada de que te tengas que preocupar… - la miró fijamente – porque tú…no correspondes sus retorcidos sentimientos…

- claro… - susurró Natsuki cabizbaja – bueno entonces nos vemos el próximo próximo viernes…ahora me dirás eso si de qué tenemos que hablar y por qué no me lo dices ahora? – preguntó la motociclista

- no – le sonrió y entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de la joven – tal vez puedo adelantarte algo si me das un beso – a lo que Natsuki se sonrojó, intentó soltarla sin embargo Nao la atrajo hacia ella, terminando de caer en la cama de la peli azul, quien al quedar encima de ella se incómodo e intentó romper el abrazo, sin embargo al abrirse la puerta unos ojos rojos como el fuego la miraron expectante. Definitivamente había sido un error no dejar la puerta cerrada.

- kannina…. – susurró Shizuru – no sabía que Natsuki estaba ocupada… - desvió el rostro para no mirar a Nao, intuía que si lo hacía podría convertirla en piedra.

- Este…este… - Natsuki se levantó rápidamente sin embargo la peli roja la interrumpió

- por eso se toca antes de entrar a una habitación, Fu-ji-no… - deletreó cada palabra con ira, pero a la vez con gozo, le encantaba ver el rostro desfigurado de la amante del té.

- solo venía a decirle a Natsuki que hablé con la directora – quedó mirándola – así que después me contactas si aun deseas ir a Kyoto – y luego de decir esto, cerró la puertas tras de sí, dejando a Natsuki totalmente incómoda.

- idiota… - susurró Nao mirando a la peli cobalto algo molesta.

_Es totalmente normal que ella haga su vida con quien era. Natsuki nunca fue ni será mía, eso es algo que debo entender aunque me cueste. Es tan hermosa, tan perfecta e inalcanzable, que duele eternamente, es un dolor del cual debo callar pues no quiero volver a hacerla sentir incómoda con mis estupideces, debo continuar mi vida como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Shizuru Fujino, eso es lo que eres, una mujer que está destinada a continuar la empresa Fujino como tu padre lo pidió, debes aceptar el prometido que te elija tu padre y debes dejar de lado esa estúpida posibilidad de algún día estar con ella, porque en los únicos momentos que estará será en tus perversos sueños. Perversos y retorcidos sueños en los que te poseo, Natsuki, en los que eres única y totalmente mía, donde no tengo que compartirte siquiera con el aire que respiras, y donde mi nombre sale de tus labios, lleno de gritos de placer…como si pudiese suceder eso…_

La peli ocre llegó hasta su habitación y se sentó, pues necesitaba tomarse un té. Estuvo pensando un rato mientras intentaba hacerse a la idea de olvidar a Natsuki, pensaba en todas las cosas que debía hacer para olvidarla. Se fue hasta su habitación y se comenzó a desnudar frente al espejo que tenía. Se acomodó para mirar su espalda, que estaba llena de marcas. Sacó una pequeña cuchilla de un cajón y se marcó una línea que a parte de producirle dolor, comenzaba a llenar su espalda de sangre. Una mueca de dolor acompañó su acto y susurró el nombre de su amada.

- Natsuki… - su voz se entrecorto – espero que al menos este dolor pueda de alguna manera pagar todo el daño que te he causado…mi amada Natsuki… - decía entre lágrimas.

Pasaron los minutos y tocaron a la puerta, Shizuru se puso una bata y guardó la cuchilla, se acomodó el cabello y miró por el ojuelo para verificar quién era, al notar que era la motociclista abrió la puerta y la miró fingiendo sueño.

- Ara ara…Natsuki vino a una pijamada? - le sonrió

- este… - Natsuki quedó mirando fijamente a Shizuru – este…te ocurre algo…?

- eso no debería preguntarlo yo? – le sonrió cordialmente y abrió totalmente la puerta – deseas pasar?

- no…este…solo…solo venía a decirte que…po…podemos irnos cuando quieras a Kyoto…

- no interrumpo algo? – preguntó Shizuru sonriéndole

- no, claro que no – Natsuki tomó la mano de Shizuru haciendo que esta no pudiese evitar sonrojarse – yo…realmente quiero pasar este último tiempo a tu lado…porque si no nos volvemos a ver…cuando entres a la universidad me arrepentiré de no haber tenido tiempo para ti…

- por qué Natsuki tendría tantas ganas de estar a mi lado este tiempo? – preguntó Shizuru nuevamente

- porque… - ella desvió el rostro algo incómoda – somos…somos amigas y bueno…eres la persona más importante de mi vida – le sonrió – y estoy agradecida de todas las cosas que has hecho por mi, te lo debo…

- Natsuki no me debe nada – le sonrió – pero si deseas ir conmigo a Kyoto no puedo negarlo…pero no pienses que iremos de paseo…estudiaremos y Natsuki pasará esos exámenes…

- pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ello – le sonrió la peli cobalto – cuando nos vamos? – preguntó ella

- mañana… - le sonrió – a las 8 de la mañana pasará a buscaron Tadao, así que a las 7 y media te espero aquí….

- quién es Tadao? – preguntó ella

- mi chofer – le sonrió

- cho…chofer? – preguntó Natsuki sin comprender

- mañana lo entenderás – le sonrió y tras decir esto Natsuki besó su mejilla

- entonces nos vemos mañana – le sonrió y se terminó por ir. Shizuru cerró la puerta y se tocó la mejilla mientras tras una leve sonrisa, una lágrima caía.

_No importa cuánto me tarde…te prometo que te voy a olvidar…Natsuki…._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no olviden comentar y decirme qué les pareció._

_Mi pag de facebook es "mari morson" para que puedan ver mis demás historias y cosas que escribo._

_Saludos, Mari Morson_


	3. Chapter 3

_Eran las 7 de la mañana y tenía todo listo, sin embargo estaba muerta de sueño. Puse toda la ropa que encontré sin embargo mientras ordenaba noté la carta de Nao, la cual no había leído, me preguntaba qué era lo que decía, la dejé en mi bolsillo, pues pensé que era mejor leerla cuando llegaramos a Kyoto, necesitaba tiempo para eso y ahora no lo tenía. Me tomé un café para no morir en el intento de permanecer de pie y me dirigí hasta la habitación de Shizuru con mi maleta._

- Ara ara…Natsuki madrugando – le sonrió la peli ocre – pero Natsuki, no era necesario que vinieras con tu maleta…Tadao vendrá a recogerla cuando nos avise que llegó…

- este…estás segura que él hará eso? – preguntó Natsuki sin comprender

- pues claro….siempre hace eso – sonrió cortésmente mientras veía su celular – ya está abajo, vámonos… - Ambas jóvenes bajaron hasta la entrada de Fuuka, y cuando Natsuki fui una limusina estacionada quedó mirando a Shizuru extrañada

- este…este es? – preguntó con desconfianza

- así es… - de ahí salió un hombre de edad mayor quien sonrió gentilmente a Shizuru y posteriormente le hizo una reverencia a la peli cobalto – donde siempre, Tadao… - dijo ella mientras procedían a entrar a la limusina. Dentro de ella había un televisor gigante y una consolada de video juegos – mandé a encargar eso…para que no te aburrieras en el viaje – sonrió – no sabía si juegos de autos, de pelea, o de motocicletas, así que mandé pedirlos todos… - explicó

- mu..muchas gracias pero…esta limusina la arrendaron? No entiendo – explicaba Natsuki

- es una de las limusinas de la casa… - explicó Shizuru

- a qué te refieres con una de… - la miró sin comprender – es que acaso esta no es la única?!

- bueno…cuando…llegues a casa entenderás mejor – le sonrió y miró fijamente, haciendo que Natsuki se sonrojara

- este….yo… - Natsuki susurró algo, sin embargo entró Tadao a la limusina

- nos vamos, señorita Shizuru… - decía él haciendo partir el auto

- están todos en casa? – preguntó Shizuru

- su padre está feliz de su llegada… - explicó el chofer – habrá hoy una cena con los Margheritte, así que más vale que se prepare…

- ara ara… - dijo angustiada – creí que ya me había librado de esa familia – dijo con cierto cansancio

- quiénes son ellos, Shizuru? – preguntó Natsuki

- ya los conocerás…ya los conocerás… - sonrió Shizuru.

En una casa, prácticamente palacio se encontraba un matrimonio conversando amenamente junto a la menor de los Fujino.

- Shizuru debería llegar dentro de unas 4 horas – decía un hombre emocionado – en la cocina tienen todos los platillos listos? – preguntaba Kenji

- así es, amor – sonrió la mujer mayor – pero recuerda que viene con una amiga

- quién es? – preguntó la hermana menor, que tenía la misma mirada de Shizuru

- se llama…Natsuki… - dijo la madre

- no me digas que es esa niñita por la que Shizuru estuvo sufriendo tanto?! – preguntó el padre indignado

- a menos que existan dos Natsuki, ella es – decía la madre bebiéndose un té tranquila, expresión muy parecida a la de su hija

- pero cómo permites eso?! – dijo indignado el padre – tenemos que destruirla – quedó mirando a su hija menor quien sonrió con malicia mientras asentía

- creo que tenemos que ver primero con qué intenciones viene…además hoy vendrá Tomoe… - sonrió Shizuma, la madre de Shizuru – ella va a entretener a Shizuru, si esa niña no es lesbiana nada podemos hacer

- Nuestra Shizuru tampoco es lesbiana! Es una etapa – explicó el hombre mayor

- no sé por qué te complica así…será un hombre menos por el que luchar – sonrió calmadamente la madre

- ese es el problema…que si le hace daño no podría golpearla – dijo con molestia

- siempre puede hacerlo Nina-chan – dijo Shizuma mirando a su hija

- maravilloso – dijo el padre emocionado – tú aparecerás si las cosas se pintan mal, Nina-chan – dijo Kenji

- Claro que sí, padre – dijo ella quien continuaba bebiendo de su té.

Ambas jóvenes por fin llegaron y fue cuando Natsuki abrió enormemente sus ojos. No podía creer el enorme lugar en el que vivía su mejor amiga. No era una casa enorme, era un castillo, afuera había unos 10 sirvientes, más el padre de Shizuru, la madre y la hermana pequeña que Natsuki realmente no sabía quien era, pero tenía los ojos de su mejor amiga. Ella algo nerviosa se comenzó a acercar y los padres hicieron una reverencia al igual que la pequeña.

- es un honor tenerla en nuestra casa, Kuga-san – sonrió la madre – mi nombre es Shizuma, madre de Shizuru

- mucho gusto – dijo ella algo sonrojada al sentir todas las miradas en ella – yo soy Natsuki

- Shizuru nos ha hablado mucho de ti – dijo el padre, sin embargo Shizuru sonrió al escuchar eso, pues ella era realmente reservada con su vida privada y únicamente la había mencionado una vez.

- ella nos dijo que tenías una moto… - dijo Nina mirándola con cara de "te asesinaré cuando te descuides"

- ella es Nina – dijo Shizuru acariciando la nuca de la pequeña – es mi hermana menor…

- no…no sabía que tenías una hermana menor… - dijo Natsuki sorprendida

- hay muchas cosas que Natsuki no sabe de mi… - explicó la peli ocre

- pero bueno…entremos a la casa…el almuerzo estará en cualquier momento – dijo el padre sonriéndole.

Tadao llevó las maletas hasta las habitaciones, mientras Shizuma le daba un recorrido por la casa a Natsuki. La llevó hasta un lugar donde había muchas fotografías, y en todas salía Shizuru recibiendo algún premio.

- este es de cuando Shizuru ganó el mejor lugar en natación – sonrió feliz el padre – recuerdas como le ganó a Suzushiro-san? – le decía a la madre

- ella después dijo que todo estaba arreglado – rio de manera divertida

- Ha…conoces a Haruka? – preguntó Natsuki sintiendo que en cualquier momento llegaría una de sus peores pesadillas, la mujer que siempre la regañaba por todo, sobre todo por su comportamiento.

- nuestras familias son amigas… - explicó el padre – pero al menos no vendrán hoy a cenar…

- te contó Tadao-san que vendrá Tomoe a cenar? – dijo Shizuma sonriendo divertida

- sí…algo me comentó…ara ara…tu disfrutas de esto, no es así? – preguntó Shizuru sonriendo algo molesta

- más de lo que piensas… - confesó la madre – ahora pasemos a comer… - sonrió a Natsuki – debes venir muerta de hambre…el viaje fue muy largo…

- ajam… - musitó Natsuki algo nerviosa.

_Y ahí estaba yo, sentada a la mesa de los Fujino. Todos tenían los ojos rojos, sin embargo la madre era igual a Shizuru y el padre igual a Nina, la hermana pequeña de Shizuru de la cual no conozco absolutamente nada, pero no es necesario más para comprender que me odia con cada una de las amebas que la conformaban por completo. Ambos padres me miraban y sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría el interrogatorio, mas no era así, se pusieron a preguntarle a Shizuru acerca de la universidad, de Fuuka, de sus fans…de Tomoe…pero quién rayos era Tomoe?! Me estresaba no saberlo. _

- Tomoe es una de las candidatas, Natsuki – explicó la madre, comprendiendo por el rostro que ponía Natsuki, que no entendía de qué hablaban.

- candidata a qué? – se preguntó Natsuki – _A presidenta de algo?! Por qué candidata? Yo sabía que las elecciones eran dentro de 3 años más….no tenía sentido… - _pensaba la motorista

_- _a prometida de Shizuru – dijo Nina mientras bebía de su insípida sopa

- ah…prome…prometida…? - Natsuki quedó mirando a Shizuru sin comprender – _Es que acaso Tomoe es nombre de hombre? Yo siempre tuve entendido que…¡Un momento! Acaso ellos saben que Shizuru…prefiere a las mujeres…eso significa que no le gusto yo…le gustan las mujeres… - _Mientras pensaba ese tipo de cosas la madre la miró divertida

- ara ara…así que Natsuki no sabía que Shizuru tiene otro tipo de preferencias? Pensé que como son mejores amigas lo sabías.. – y tras decir esto la peli cobalto se puso totalmente roja mientras miraba su sopa.

- es que…no…no pensé que ustedes lo supieran… - explicó Natsuki

- es necesario que vengan justo hoy? – preguntó Shizuru a su padre – tengo clases que darle a Natsuki, no vine de viaje de placer

- insinuas que cenar con Tomoe es placentero? - preguntó Nina mirando a su hermana casi con asco

- bueno…ella también tiene sus encantos… - susurró divertida al mismo tiempo que su padre se emocionaba al escuchar eso

- no me molestaría que te comprometieras con ella…la fortuna Margheritte no está para nada mal – sonrió emocionado mientras bebía de su copa

- Ara ara…no sabía que mi esposo ponía sus negocios por encima de la felicidad de sus hijas… - sonrió de manera coqueta

- nunca haría eso, amor… - dijo el hombre nervioso

- _ya sé de donde aprendió Shizuru esa manera de dominar el mundo… - _Pensaba Natsuki

Después de un tranquilo almuerzo las jóvenes se hasta la habitación de Natsuki, seguidas de Nina que miraba con odio a Natsuki.

- deseas tomarte una ducha? – preguntó Shizuru – debes estar cansada…

- este…bu…bueno – dijo Natsuki. La peli ocre fue a buscar un par de toallas que no había en la habitación donde se hospedaba Natsuki. Se sorprendió al notar que la habitación era enorme, tenía un televisor gigante, un closet gigante donde guardar ropa. Nina por fin habló, descolocando a la peli cobalto.

- a qué viniste? – susurró

- Shizuru….me invitó… - explicó Natsuki – yo quería conocer su…su vida…y bueno…

- no te metas con los demonios de mi hermana si después no te harás cargo… - dijo Nina

- no…no sé de qué hablas – dijo la oji verde

- tú tienes suerte de que mi hermana te quiera tanto, no tengo idea por qué lo hace, pero te lo advierto…mi padre no te golpeará por ser mujer, pero si le vuelvo a ver una lágrima…te mataré… - sonrió cortésmente y posteriormente se retiró. Natsuki entró al baño algo incómoda y abrió la ducha para entrar, el agua caliente la tranquilizó un poco sin embargo sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con la hermana menor de Shizuru, daba miedo y al parecer tenía todo controlado.

_Entré a la habitación y dejé las toallas en la manilla de la puerta del baño, pues no quería interrumpir el baño de Natsuki, noté que su ropa estaba distribuida en el piso, es por eso que la tomé antes de que llegaba la empleada para llevarla a lavar. De su pantalón se desprendió una carta, me pregunté si podía ser para mi, sabía que estaba mal leerla, no podía violar la correspondencia de Natsuki pero la curiosidad era mayor._

_Nat:_

_Hace ya dos semanas que no hablamos, y es precisamente después de lo que pasó en esa salida a la playa, en la cual fuimos en tu moto…_

_- De qué mierda está hablando? – _Se preguntó Shizuru mientras comenzaba a sentir a Kiyohime detrás de su espalda, o tal vez se confundía con el dolor de sus cicatrices.

_…sé que debes estar confundida porque yo también me confundí, pero por lo mismo necesito que lo hablemos._

_ Te espero en el viernes de la semana siguiente para la obra a beneficencia de mi madre, de verdad me haría feliz que fueras._

_PD: no puedo dejar de pensar en el beso que me diste_

_Nao Y._

El rostro de Shizuru se desfiguró al leer la post data, solo quería enterrarse viva. Dejó la carta en el bolsillo y se fue directo a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se fue hasta el baño donde se comenzó a duchar. El jabón corría por su espalda dándole mucho ardor. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y comenzó a llorar al pensar en lo que había ocurrido entre Natsuki y Nao. Comenzó a sacar conclusiones, pues si era que hace dos semanas que no hablaban significaba que no había pensando mal cuando había entrado el día anterior a la habitación de la peli cobalto y la había visto en una posición comprometedora, posiblemente ahí también la había besado, eso significaba ahora no tenía ni una sola posibilidad de estar con Natsuki. Se preguntaba por qué hasta incluso momentos antes de leer esa carta había tenido aun una leve esperanza de que esas vacaciones fueran distintas, de que su eterno amor platónico la viera como algo más, pero eso le mostraba que claramente era un error continuar teniendo expectativas de algo que no pasaría, se lo repitió muchas veces pero sentía que no era capaz de internalizarlo, debía lograrlo.

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No olviden comentar y decirme qué les pareció._

_mi página en facebook es Mari Morson, donde pueden ver esta y otras historias que escribo._

_Saludos._


End file.
